


Everyone needs a pet

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Au: Percival is a cop, work is can get very stressful. Picquery hires Newt who volunteers at the animal shelter. To bring pets in a s stress relief for everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fan fiction. I welcome all feedback. Be warn there most likey be grammer issues, bare with me ( you can say its a test run) Also like to thank @kuroinekokun we had a good time talking about this idea. And half of them I thank her for it.

Seraphina Picquery loves her job and making sure her city is safe. But she also wants her team to feel safe and happy too. So she decides to hire someone that can making everyone feel more relaxed and not so down all the time. What better way to help them then to bring  stress relief pets in.

When Percival Graves comes to work it always the same old thing. The office is either too loud or too quiet. But something was _off._ Its almost 8am and Tina hasn't come to him to talk about whatever( most of the time a case that not worth his time).  When he reaches the door of the main office he all he hears is dogs barking and his coworkers squealing.  " What the f-" Mr. Graves! he hears Tina screaming his name. " Look at these cuties! Madam Pres hired a new guy and guess what? "He owns a zoo" he says with a deadpan voice ( he's too old for this).  " No sir he actually works for the shelter, and now he brings in these bottle of fun to help us when he have a rough day" " Where is he Tina?" he asks with annoyance in his voice. " He's in your office sir. BUT don't worry no animals are in there and nothing has been touched...I think". Graves just nodes his head and quickly hurries to his office. He makes sure to avoid stepping on the puppy's tail. The gets in his office slamming the door, when he sees a young man sitting in his chair with a box in his lap. "H-Hello" the stranger says has he wave his hand.

 

 


	2. A blessing

"H-Hello" said the stranger.

Now Graves was taking off guard by this man in his room. But he had to shrug that off and get answers on why he was here. " Percival Graves Captain of the Police force. Who are you?"

"Newt Scamander, Mr. Graves. I'm a volunteer at the animal shelter, and Madame President gave me the job to bring ease to you and your coworkers" Newt said making no eye contact.

_Of course, she would do that, damn her_. But Graves can't really go against that, what choice she makes he goes along with that. But of all things why dogs. There so loud and do dumb things. Now Graves doesn't hate dogs, but he's not a dog person either. " Mr.Graves"? Graves stops thinking he realized Scamander is still here. " Sorry, what is it" He asks.

" Here, t-this is for you" Newt gives him a box with holes on the top. Graves takes it slowly not knowing whats in it. _Please don't let it be a dog he says_ in his mind. He takes the top off and he's really surprised. Its a black kitten asleep in the box. Next to it is a blue yarn ball and blue mouse.  " When I was talking to the president she wanted me to bring something different for you. She said your not much of dog type so I figure you might like a cat. I really glad you like her." Newt says with a voice filled with joy.

" Could you bring more kittens please" he ask Newt in a whisper.

" Of course  Mr.Graves.  If you really want to keep her I can bring adoption papers over. NO RUSH when you feel ready." Newt says a little too exicted. This man in front of him holding a little kitten. Sparked something inside Newt.

The rest of the day, was _different_ but in a good way. Everyone still did their work. Some of the force even took the dogs with them to take care of simply cases. Newt would talk about all the pets he's seen talking care of and if they need help just call him. Even Mademe President had a pet of her own. A little bird with gold feathers siting on her shoulder as she did board meeting in the rally room.  Graves would come out and check on his workers he never seen them so happy.

" This is good, I'm fine with this". He says petting the little black kitten in he's hand. She even meowed in his hand as if she agree with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey Percy got his self a kitten. And sorry for chapters being short. I think this is probably the best way for me writing wise. But they'll be out more frequently. Newt chapter Graves playing with kittens and maybe adopt one. Also Newt and Percival getting to know each other. Thanks everyone


	3. Pets are great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves playing with kittens and he's bonding with Newt

The police station has been pretty good.  Sense the station cant close and is open 24 hours, Newt was able to get a gate built so that some of the dogs and can stay. Newt always left around 5or 6 and he wanted to make sure all animals were back at the shelter.  The ones at the station would be rotated.

Newt brought more kittens to work and Graves had to control his self from getting to excited( he does have a reputation you know).  When staff would enter his office, they see nothing but kittens just playing around on his floor or desk.  Graves would just talk to them about a case as if there isn't any furry cuties playing as he writes something down.  Everyone also notice that the black kitten who does not have a name is **always** on Graves shoulder. " Hey boss, why don't you adopt her sense she's always with ya." one officer says.  Graves doesn't reply _Can I keep her? I have to talk to Newt about this._ " TINA!"he shouts.

" Yes Mr.Graves sir" she says putting down the pug she was holding. " Tell Scamander he can come to my office"

few mintues later*

Newt is in his office now happy  to be in there. _Newt calm down he probably has a question about the kittens._ " Can I bring one of the kittens home with me" Graves ask he sounded nervious.

" Of course Mr.- "Percival is fine" "Yes you can take one them home with you P-Percival.  And you can call me Newt." 

" Thanks Newt. Umm is there anything I need to bring...." Percival asks not knowing he get this far.

" Yes, in fact if you want later on I can bring the items over to your house. OR HERE, either one is fine with me. _Calm down Newt, Calm down._

" Yeah that'll work here my address and number so you can call me". Percival says handing note a card. I'll  give you call so you can come over  

Later on that night*

Percival kept pacing in his living room, mumbling to his self. The little kitten just look at him and decided to pace with him. _Just call him already. He's seems happy to help._   Stopping in his foot step he made up his mind but before he walks to get his phone, he hears a cry. He step on her paw! Percival felt like he just destroyed something sacred so he picked her up and ran towards the phone calling Newt. Before Newt can even ask hello all he hears is Percival yelling that he come over asap.  In a matter of minutes he was there.

" You stepped on her paw?" he asked holding the kitten and inspecting her  Percival just nods his head pale as a ghost. " well she be okay?"  worry in his voice

they hear  meow if they could speak cat that means yes.

" Thank you Newt" Percival says and he hugs him. Newt face is red now by this action, and hugs Percival back saying no problem.

" Newt can I adopt her? if that's okay with you" He asks his face turning red too.  Newt eyes lite up with a big smile on his. "Yes you can , but she still needs a name."

"I want call her Elmira Priscilla Graves" he said with pride in his voice

Newt cant help but laugh. " What? If I'm going to name she's going to get the best name.  No cat of mine going to be called mittens or snowball."

"Your right maybe we can call her Mira" Mira meowed liking the name.

" Mira it is. Thank you Newt again, I owe you one'

" You don't have to pay me back Percy I glad to help you with anything you need to take care of her" _Percy that's new_   " Whatever you want to talk about I'm here it doesn't even have to be about pets. We can hang out if you want" Newt knows his face is red now.

" I like that thank you" Graves says _This is great. Pets are great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kuroinekokun for coming up with the name for Percy kitten. Newt and Percy are big dorks if you haven't notice. I also like to add Percy now has a certificate with Mira full name on it and is now on his office wall. More to come. Thanks everyone and Happy New Year


	4. Yes is best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves has growing feelings for Newt, but he's not sure how to go about his feelings

Its been 3 weeks since Newt join the station with the animals. Ever since Newt came the station just felt very refreshed and happy.  Everything has been working out for everyone. So good Graves has Mira who he loves with all his heart.  However, he is happy but something feels _off_ to him and he knows what better yet **who** is causing this.

When Graves called Newt over to help Mira and saying they should hang out more he's been feeling _different_.  He decided him and Newt should meet at the doughnut shop for breakfast before work.  That's when it all started, he enjoyed no **loved** the way Newt talked about animals and how each one had its own personality.  Graves thought Newt looked breathtaking on how he talked, the facial expression he made, just **everything** that makes Newt, Newt.  At work, his face always looked cold as if he didn't want to be bothered. Heck even when he walked around Mira on his shoulder his face stayed the same.  But every time he walked by Newt or spoke to him, there was a smile on his face.  This was becoming a problem it appears and he needs to talk to someone that can help him. Graves know the right person that can do it.

" Okay, one more time tell me again what you need help with?"

"For the third time   **Seraphina, can you tell me how to ask Newt out**?" Percival asked _why does she do this to me_.  When he asked the first time she was laughing with tears.

" Alright Perry I got it the second time just wanted to drag it out" She said wiping her face " First off do you really love Newt" she asked in a serious tone.

"Yes. I don't know how to explain it, but he's truly a nice guy and....." Percival stopped 

" Your worried he might not like you in that way. Right?" Percival looked at her showing a small smile.

" Well if you love something set him free, if he returns he's always your. But for you I say start slow. Ask him for dinner get him a gift even to show you appreciate him"

" What.....what if he doesn't like me or say no Seraphina?" he's voice sounded pained just saying it out loud.

" _Percival_ your my best friend and coworker. I seen you two together talking, I think you and him would make a cute couple. **Just ask him,** I'm positive that he'll say yes.  When he does you go from there. Remember take it slow. Now go ask him for dinner its almost time he gets off"

" Thank you Seraphina, really-" " I know you owe me one. Your payment would be you buying me a drink on bowling night" She says with a proud look on her face.

And just like that Percival is out her office and running to Newt's van before he gets in.

"NEWT WAIT"

Newt almost jumped but relaxed when he saw it was Percy. " Percy what's wrong are you okay?" Newt hopes nothing is wrong with Percy or Mira.

" Are you busy tomorrow night? he asks taking deep breaths. Newt shakes his head saying he's open.

" Do you want to come over my house for dinner my treat" he doesn't even look Newt in the eyes. He's face is most likely super red.

'I like that, what time?" Newt answers with a hint of excitement in his voice.

" Is 8 okay with you? And don't worry you can dress causal" he says screaming on the inside yelling he said _yes_ over and over. Newt says that time is perfect and he'll see them then. Thank god he's off tomorrow that'll give he plenty of time to plan and find a gift for Newt. They both wave goodbye to each other and Percival goes back inside to get Mira.

" Guess what Mira? Newt said yes and he's coming over for dinner" He says sounding like a teenager. Mira lick his nose. Guess that her way saying good job.

  
   
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Percival and Seraphina are bff. Next chapter Percival and Newt on an unofficial date.   
> I'm hope I didn't make Pericval too ooc. When he is around Newt I imagine he's cold side gets undone little by little.  
> Also HAPPY NEW YEAR


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Newt have dinner together and Percival has a gift for Newt

Percival was very nervous with Newt coming over for dinner. His house was clean, spaghetti was already made and ready to be eaten. He has Newt gift ready and safely put away so nothing can happen to it (worse case scenario). Mira was in her own corner sleeping.  Percival has everything ready he just has to change clothes. He decide to wear dark jeans and a silk button up top. And right on cue his door bell rang.  Percival rushed to his door and  opened the door and there was Newt.

"H-Hi" Newt waved his hand. He wore a blue jacket with a orange-tan button shirt, with black jeans and brown boots.  He looked good if you asked Percival.

" Hey" Percival say stepping aside to let Newt inside.  Newt see Mira waving at her before they go to the kitchen. Once they were seated and eating they had small conversations.

"Percy this is very good spaghetti" Newt said with mouth full _I'm sure he sees that with your mouth full_.

" Thanks Newt, it's my mom recipe" he said very proud like.

"Oh should try my mom food. She makes great pastries. If you want I could make some for you..." Newt said he can feel his face getting red.

"I like that, maybe we should cook together one time. Y'know I make dinner and you make desert" Percival said matter of factly. _Come On Percival now your chance go for it. You did small talk do it._

"Umm I been wanting to tell you something" He's very nervous. Newt looks at human nods his head signal him to continue.

" Ever since you came to the station. You change a lot of things **good** things. Everyone is more at ease and working harder. You brought me Mira who I'll truly glad to have around me. And I wanted to say thank you so I got you a gift." he said getting up and walking to another room.

" Percy you don't have to thank me, I'm glad everyone and you are happy" he said. Percival returned with a box with holes on the top of it and he  gave it to Newt.

" Thank you Percy, you shouldn't have." Newt opened the box and his eyes lite up. It was a hedgehog a black one with its paws and nose being brown. "Percy...."

"Her name is Niffler and she really likes shiny things. That what the other shelter told me. So you might se something shiny near her . Do you like it?" Percival ask _I hope this was the right-_ Percival was being hugged again and he felt a kiss on his cheek. _Oh_ " So you do like her then?"

" I love her Percy thank you really thank you." Newt looked like he wanted to cry. " Is there something I can ask you?"

" Of course you can" Percival still bit surprised by the kiss.

" When I first saw you and how I saw you face when I showed you Mira....well I was really happy.  And ever sense you ask me to help you, we talked more to each other.  Can I or can we be together like dating?" Newt look downed its been while not making eye contact with Percy. Newt didn't hear anything so he looked back up he felt a kiss on his lips.  Newt was stunned what felt like forever Percival stood back with a smile on his face. Newt still starting.

" Yes Newt it's a yes" he said and Newt hugged him again.  _I got tell Seraphina the good news tomorrow._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its official everyone :). Also in this au niffler was going to be a platypus but I'm pretty sure owning one is illegal so now she's a hedgehog which I believe is legal. I think I'm going to make one more chapter of this.. most likely.


	6. Everyone is happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone including the pets are having a good time at the station. Bonus Petty Percy and Newt

The station has  gone through a lot of changes since Newt be there.  An extra building was added, it a big playground for the pets to play around in. Even people brought in for holding enjoy the pets there.  Graves doesn't mind long as they know to behave and that he doesn't see them again in his station ( who guy got arrested just so he can see the brown poodle again) But other than that everything is fine.

Word got out about Percival and Newt dating. It was pretty obvious but Seraphina just told everyone that its official. Percival would have prefer she didn't say it but she's the reason he with Newt so no big deal. Plus it was during bowling night and why ruin the mood when everyone and your boyfriend is having a good time.

Mira being at the station was just a normal thing she basically family now.  When Percival came to work, his coworkers would say hello to him and Mira. Mira in a since is Percival's daughter and he's very protective her and he also doesn't like when people especially his coworkers gets her name wrong.

" Guys you wont believe it Mr.Graves got pretty ticked off I didn't say Mira's name right" said the officer poor guy. " And how that happen and what he do to you?" Tina asked.

" Well yesterday, when he came in I said hello and wave at his cat saying hey Emira, his face looked like I spat in his food or something, but he corrected me and let me off with a warning" he said.  " So what did Percy make you do since it appears you didn't say her name right again?" Newt asked drinking his tea.

" I don't know about you but Mr.Graves has hearing like a hawk. So I was talking to Eddie about boss gave his cat such an old name and it being dramatic at that. And I kinda  said her name wrong on purpose the full name" he said with regret. 'And?" Newt and Tina said in unison.

"Newt thing I knew Mr.Graves is shouting my name telling me to come to his office. Saying he heard what I said and I needed to be taught a lesson and learn respect. So he made me clean Mira's litter box while he was telling me the meaning and history of her **whole name.** It was boring and I swear the cat look like she's was enjoying my punishment like he was" he said face a little red. Tina was laughing and Newt smiled saying " so he did go with the litter box idea". Tina stopped laughing and the guy looked at him saying what.

" Oh well we knew someone was going to mess up saying Mira's name. Percy said he was going to just tell you guys what her full name mean. But I though making you clean her box while listening to his lector was more suitable" he said with a smile. They were both shocked that Newt of all people would do something petty like Percival. " And as always you have great ideas Newt" Percival said kissing Newt cheek and scaring his coworkers trying to figure out where he come from.

In all honesty everyone was happy with this Percival. He just seems more open and talkative, plus they have pets here too, what more could they ask for.

 

The end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, this fic is finished and thanks everyone that enjoyed it. I'm sure i'll post more AUs just not sure when and what AU. But anyway thanks again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test run. Let me know what you think so far


End file.
